What Happens at Band Camp STAYS at Band Camp
by AllPowerfulDaisy
Summary: The FMA cast are sent to a week at marching band camp! I'm horrible with summaries, please read! Eventual RoyxEd and AlxWinry. Rating will most likely go up. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

APD: I finally got a new idea for a story! Woohoo! Just so you know, I'm messing up everyone's ages and bringing dead people back to life. Oh, and Al is in his human body. Enjoy!

1

No one really knew how it happened, but somehow all of them had ended up in marching band. Did someone talk them into it? Did their parents sign them up? Were they blackmailed? The world may never know. But they certainly didn't want to be there.

The band director, Mr. Brown, was giving all the details about band camp which was coming up in about 2 weeks. He had handed each of them a packet with all the information in it, but he seemed to think that they were all illiterate, so he was reading the entire packet to them. Every last word.

The rundown: The band will spend about 6 days at a college campus to practice marching and playing their instruments. As for what to bring, use your common sense. You'll live, I promise.

1

"Dang, I can't believe he spent a whole hour reading that thing to us." Edward Elric complained to his little brother Alphonse and his best friend Roy Mustang.

"I know. It's not like we can't read or something." Roy joined in.

"I guess he really wanted to get the point across." said Al. This earned him a glare from the two older boys. A glare that clearly stated _don't even TRY that_.

The trio piled into Roy's car and headed home. Being a junior, Roy was the only one out of them who was old enough to drive. Ed was just a sophomore and Al was a frosh.

"So how'd practice go for you guys?" Roy asked while he drove.

"Actually, it went really well!" Al replied. "We got a lot of work done and a little bit of memorization, too!"

"…"

"Ed?"

"It was alright." Ed didn't really like to talk about sectionals. Roy played saxophone and Al was on the clarinet, so it was all fine for them, but Ed was sort of embarrassed about his place in the band. After all, it wasn't exactly considered the manliest section. He knew Roy and Al wouldn't make fun of him for it (much…), but he still didn't want to talk about it. "How about yours?"

"OK"

None of them mentioned the upcoming camp all the way to the Elrics' house. Every cell in their brains was dreading it. They could tell it was going to be… interesting.

1

A couple weeks later, Ed woke to the sound of his mother banging on his door.

"Edward, if you don't wake up now, you're going to be late!"

"I'm up!" Ed groaned, sitting up in his bed.

"Roy's coming to pick you guys up in about ten minutes!"

"Sure thing!" It was normal for the brothers that their mother didn't take them anywhere. Ever since their dad left them, Trisha has had to work extra-hard to make enough money to support the family. She didn't have time to drive them around.

Ed rolled out of bed and ambled downstairs to grab some breakfast. Why bother changing out of your pajamas? The blonde had nothing to do while waiting for his best friend, seeing as he had packed all of his things last night. However, he didn't have to wait long before he heard the doorbell ring. He snatched his iPod off the counter and dragged his stuff over to the door.

"Hey Roy"

"Is Al ready?"

The younger one turned around. "HEY AL!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Al could soon be seen pulling his bag down the stairs with his instrument case in his hand.

The brothers piled their things into their Roy's trunk, and the three made their way towards a week of hell on earth.

1

APD: Soooo… how'd you like it? Just so you know, the FMA characters aren't the only ones in the band and Ed also has his own arm and leg. So basically, everything is as it would be if alchemy didn't exist, which… it doesn't so… yeah… The story is going to be based on my band camp experience, in case you were wondering. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

APD: Dude, I'm updating! w00t! Well, here's chapter 2! Knock yourself out.

2

The entire band was situated in the middle of the parking lot waiting for the busses to arrive. Their bags and backpacks were randomly strewn about on the pavement along with several pillows and sheets. Everyone was basically separated into their instrumental sections, just talking or listening to music. Everyone except Ed, Roy, and Al. Any time Ed went near his section, everyone would start whispering and pointing at him, sometimes just yelling insults at him. Roy and Al didn't want to leave him alone, so they stood by him.

"You know, you could have picked a different section." Roy pointed out to Ed.

"Yeah, well... I've never been very good at playing instruments..."

"We could have helped you out. Or you could take private lessons." Al said. "Then you wouldn't have to go through all that."

"There's no point-"

"BUSSES ARE HERE!" someone shouted, interrupting Ed.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Brown yelled over all the noise. "Brass and percussion on this bus," he pointed at the first one, "Woodwinds and guard on the other! Put your instruments in the trailer along with anything you don't want to carry on the bus! Everybody go!"

Roy and Al went to put their instruments in the trailer, while Ed went straight to the second bus. Him and the rest of the guard.

2

The bus ride passed without much excitement, and soon the group arrived at Right State University. It was a bit of a walk to the campus, but it wasn't too bad.

"Um, I'm not on here..." Ed noticed as he searched the list of names and room numbers.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The woman at the desk asked him.

"Edward Elric"

She scanned the list. "Hm... Well, we don't have any more rooms open... do you know anyone who doesn't have a roommate?"

"I don't." Roy said from behind Ed.

"Name?"

"Roy Mustang."

"Uh... if it's the only option I guess that's alright..." she answered hesitantly. "Well, here're your keys, you're in room number 213 on the second floor."

The two walked up one flight of stairs and to the far corner of the level. Roy stuck his key in the keyhole and turned until he heard the _click_ of the door unlocking. He opened the door and-

"WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP!"

"Calm down, Ed."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"There's no other-"

"THERE'S ONLY ONE FREAKING BED!"

Indeed, one small bed was in the corner along with one wardrobe and one desk.

"Unless you want to sleep in the hallway, this is what you get."

"Whatever, I'll take the floor." Ed sighed.

"You don't have to."

"It's your room, you should have the bed."

"That's not what I-"

"Whatever." Ed repeated. He dumped all of his stuff in a pile on the floor. "Come on, we need to go."

Roy let out a defeated sigh and followed his friend out of the room, locking the door behind him.

2

The band met in the lobby after everyone had unpacked their bags. A plastic bag of what appeared to be white Livestrong wristbands was being passed around. Everyone took one.

Mr. Brown stood up. "Ok, guys. We're going to get some dinner here in just a couple minutes. You need those wristbands to eat, so make sure you don't lose them." Upon closer inspection, Ed could see that the bands read _Right State University_. "Then we're going to march out to the field to practice. So... Let's go."

When the band arrived at the cafeteria, Kayla, one of the drum majors, stopped them at the door. "Seniors first!" Al sighed. It was always like this. Freshman always went last.

"Juniors!" Kayla shouted as the flow of seniors entering the cafe slowed.

"See ya." Roy said to Ed and Al.

"Sophomores!"

Al was left alone with the other freshmen.

"Freshmen can stay out here!" Kayla yelled jokingly.

"HEY!"

"Just kidding! You guys can come in now!"

Al groaned as he entered the café. If it was going to be like this every day…

2

APD: Okay, I'm officially out of ideas for this chapter. Oh well… Please review! Praise it, flame it, I don't care! I would just like to know that people are reading!


End file.
